Fallen
by brokenxheels
Summary: One day a mysterious boy shows up. Sharpay feels strangely attached to him and feels like she needs to be with him. The boy's name is Troy well so they think. Troy is a very bad influence on Sharpay but that's why he's there.
1. Chapter One They Say

_They say that __a fallen angel is an angel who has been exiled or banished from heaven. Angels were all created good but some turned bad on their own but some of them were banished for being different._

'so i was thinking maybe we could hang out at your place tonight ?' Gabriella suggested.

'Yeah sure,' I knew she was only coming over for my brother but it didn't really bother me.

'Will Ryan be there ?' she asked smiling sweetly the second she said his name.

I laughed at how cute she was 'Your so in love with him'

She blushed but put on her denial face 'I don't know what your talking about'

'Okay if you say so, but come on we're gonna be late for class'

***

_I hate learning about boring mythical things like vampires,were wolfs and fallen angels. We're never going to use this ever ! This is just bunch of bullshit. I guess doesn't have much to do since she broke up with the coach except torturing us with things that are full of crap._

_'_The best-known fallen angel is Lucifer. Lucifer is a name frequently given to Satan in Christian belief.'

_The whole class groaned at this pointless lesson, except my freak of a friend Kelsi. But for all of our sakes the bell rang._

'Guys how can you not find this interesting !' Kelsi said with a shocked tone in her voice.

'Because i was expecting bullshit out of mouth but not a full load of it'

_***_

_It's November so it's starting to get a lot darker than it's usually like. And the rain didn't make it any easier for me to see through my front window. I heard a loud thud on top of my car, the sound scared me so much i hit the breaks and all of a sudden a boy flew of my car and onto the cold ground._

_'I killed him ! oh my god !' i said as i tried to decide wether to drive away or check to see if he was okay. Okay so i was to scared to walk outside so i drove off._

_Hey i never said i was a saint._


	2. Chapter Two What if ?

_I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday. What if i killed him ? What if he was injured and died from the cold ? What if he was fine but went to the police to report me ? what if he's after me ?_

_'Shar, wake up'_

_'Hm ?' Was the only thing i managed to get out of my mouth._

_'Shar ?'_

_I felt some idiot push my hand so my head hit the table._

_'Ouch !'_

_' ! If your not going to listen i'll be glad to make the principle take over !'_

_'Sorry '_

_'So who is Lucifer, Sharpay ?'_

_Shit, 'A name...'_

_'Sharpay !'_

_'The best-known fallen angel' Kelsi said ._

_'Good job Kelsi, but as i was saying..'_

_'What's going on with you ?'' Gabriella said worried._

_'Couldn't sleep at all last night' I said rubbing my eye._

_'Why no-' She was caught off by the principle walking in._

_'Hello kids'_

_'Hi '_

_'We are having a new student, please make him feel welcome, he isn't here yet but he'll be here later today, so keep an eye out for a new face' she said trying to be funny, but you could hear a needle fall to the floor and it would sound like an elephant. 'Anyways..that's it, bye'_

_***_

_'So do you think it's a boy or a girl ?' Gabriella said as she put her food tray on the table._

_'I hope it's a boy, hot boy'_

_Kelsi laughed 'Your such a slut'_

_'Heyy i'm not the one who's a lesbo'_

_'Speaking of that, how's your girlfriend ?' Gabriella said eating her fries._

_'She's f-'_

_'Damn, is that the new boy ?' My eyes couldn't leave his perfect face, his perfectly sculptured body and the way he moved he looked like a god._

_'I guess she found her new target' I heard Gabriella say in a teasing tone._

_'Shut up' I said, trying to find the boy again but he was gone._

**_I'm sorry how short the beginning has been, i promise it will be longer next time :D_**

**_reviews are always loved 3_**


	3. Chapter Three So you can Talk

_I walked down the hall still thinking about what had happened yesterday. How could i just drive away ?_

_'God i'm so dead' i said to myself as i walked into the bathroom._

_Have i been like this all day ! No wonder the new guy ran away after he saw me ! I took up my black make-up bag with big silver letters that said 'Mac'. I was in there for about 15 minutes fixing myself. When i left the bathroom there were only 10 minutes left of our class so i figured what's the point of going now ? As i continued walking down the hall i saw the new boy again. He was looking and lightly stroking his left arm._

_'Are you alright ?' He really looked like he was in pain._

_He put his sleeve back down and just stared at me._

_'Let me see, it looked like a deep cut' i said as i reached for his hand._

_He snatched his hand away from me and stared at me with his piercing eyes._

_'Okay, are you Troy ?'_

_He continued just staring at me, so i just stared back, i noticed how perfectly smooth his skin was, and the way his chocolate brown hair fell down to his golden eyes. I lost my concentration for one second, when the bell rang._

_'Shar there you are !' I heard Gabriella say, while she walked up to me._

_'Where were you ?' Kelsi said with a curious look._

_'Oh nothing i was jus-' I stopped talking as i noticed that Troy, was gone. 'I was just..walking from the bathroom'_

_'What were you doing ? taking a dump ?'_

_'Wow Kelsi'_

_***_

_'Pay table number 12'_

_I grabbed the menu's and stumbled over to table number 12_

_'So you do eat' I said as i saw Troy at the table._

_I heard him chuckle._

_'and you can manage to make sounds, good for you. Anyways what can i get you ?'_

_'Get me, what's good ?'_

_His voice was like music to my ears. So deeps but soft. I just stood there frozen._

_'Hello ?' He said with a scary grin on his face._

_That's when i snapped out of it. He was so beautiful. But scared me at the same time._

_'Ev-everything is good, i think' i said frightened by his face expression._

_'Are you alright ?' he said turning his face serious again._

_'Yes i'm what do you want ?'_

_'I want meat, what kind of meat is good ?'_

_'We have a lamb,po-'_

_'I'll have the lamb' he said quickly with a grin on his face like he had thought of something he was going to do._

_'O-okay' i said as i walked off._

_***_

_'Here you go' I said as i put his plate on the table. I dropped my pen so i went down to get it, when i looked back at where he was seating he was gone. I shook my head, how does he do that ? How long was i down there picking up my pen ? His plate was empty. Shit he didn't even pay !_

_***_

_Troy's Pov_

_I walked down to the street and to the place i fell from heaven. Why the hell did i have to turn out this way ! Why couldn't i just be good like the rest of those stupid angels ! and why does this girl keep on talking and following me and caring about my stupid scar ! why the fuck does she care for me ?! nobody has ever cared, why now !? is this some kind of a punishment God is giving me ! What the fuck did i ever do to deserve being here one level closer to hell ! I guess satan should be here soon to burn the rest of me._


End file.
